Non Stop Loving
by The Hogwart's High Inquisitors
Summary: “Ginny” Harry said. Ginny looked up just realizing that he was that close. Harry quickly put his lips to hers. Ginny didn’t object she just dropped the book she was reading and put her arm around Harry’s necks.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters!**

The Break Up 

"Ginny, can I have a word!" Draco said to Ginny as he pulled her to the side. "Ginny, I am sorry, but I think our relationship is going no where. I think it would be best if we… broke up."

Ginny opened her mouth several times, but then closed it. Draco could see the tears forming behind her beautiful brown eyes.

"Ginny I am sorry!" Draco said.

Ginny turned around and ran to the common room where she saw Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ginny stopped on the spot. She quickly put her head down so they couldn't see her tears, but she was to late.

"Ginny what is wrong?" Hermione stated as she, Ron, and Harry walked up toward her.

"I… It's nothing. I just hurt my… arm. That's it my arm." Ginny explained while not looking into their eyes.

"Ginny… you expect us to believe that." Ron said without thinking.

Ginny rapidly turned and ran up to the girl's dormitory. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.

"I'll go talk to her. Ok." Hermione said and then turned around and left. Hermione walked up the stairs and headed toward Ginny's bed. Ginny was lying on her stomach with her face in her pillow.

"Ginny what is REALLY wrong with you. An I know it's not your arm." Hermione said while patting her on the back.

"It's… It's Draco! We… We broke up!" Ginny explained while a flood of tears came flowing down her face.

At this Hermione was in shock. She took a few steps back sat on the nearest bed. "You two… You and Draco… were… DATING! What would make you date DRACO! I mean it's… DRACO! The person who always makes fun of your family and ME! You are…" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence. Ginny had put her head back to her pillow and cried even louder.

"I know he did that, but he is different. You just need to get to know him like I do." Ginny said.

Hermione could barely hear Ginny talk cause of the fact that her head was still in her pillow. "I am sorry I didn't realize that he was so important to you. Well… How long have two been dating?"

"For about two years. We started dating in my second year and in his third year. I love him, Hermione." Ginny said in a whisper.

Hermione stared at Ginny for the longest of times. She didn't know what to say to make her feel better. "Do you want me to tell Ron or Harry about this."

It took a while for Ginny to answer. "No. Say nothing to them about any of this. Tell them that I … tell them something, anything. "


	2. Chapter 2

The Attraction 

"So you are saying the reason why she was crying was because her friends mother died?" Ron asked in rage. "She's lying. I know she is!"

"Ron she's not lying. I know her better than you know her." Hermione yelled at Ron as the three of them went to supper in the Great Hall. "You may be her brother, but I am her best friend. She tells me everything."

"That is not true. I know her like the back of my hand." Ron said has he looked at the back of his hand. "Hey where did come from!"

Harry and Hermione both walked in front of Ron and took their seats at the far end of the Gryffinder table. Harry looked up and down the table for Ginny. He spotted her half way down from where he was sitting. Harry stood up and walked up to her took the seat next to her.

Ginny turned her head to look at Harry. Harry had big smile on his face and Ginny made a smile in responds. Then the food magically appeared and they both ate together. After they were finished her and Harry walked up to the common room.

In the common room every one was talking so loudly that the two had to yell to hear each other. "So what do you have for homework?" Harry yelled to Ginny.

"Well, I have a essay from Professor Sprout to do." Ginny screamed to Harry.

"It is to noisy in here do you want to go to the Room of Requirement with me." Harry asked Ginny in the loudest voice.

"Ok." She said as she got up. They got up and went out of the common room to the seventh floor, where the Room of Requirement was located.

They walked pass it three times thinking really hard on what they needed. After one minute went by a door appeared. Ginny opened the door and they walked through. The room had become a study hall with tables, couches, and of course books.

They both took a sit on the same couch. They took out their homework and started on it. Every five minutes they looked up at each other with a smile on their faces.

After they had each finished their homework they walked around room looking a varies amounts of books. They picked a book they thought was interesting and went back to the couch to read. Harry wasn't reading the book he was just flipping through the pages. Every few minutes he would look up at Ginny.

Harry stopped looking at the book and started to focus his attention on Ginny completely. Harry moved closer to her with out her noticing. Then after a few minutes Harry moved a little closer to her still with out her noticing. Then he moved so close to her that if he moved a inch more he would be on top of her, but still Ginny didn't take any notice to it all.

"Ginny" Harry said. Ginny looked up just realizing that he was that close. Harry quickly put his lips to hers. Ginny didn't object she just dropped the book she was reading and put her arm around Harry's necks.


	3. Chapter 3

Seduction 

Ginny woke with a feeling of happiness. She turned over put her hands around Harry, who was bare crested and nothing but a blanket covering his lower naked half. Ginny was also covered with the same blanket from her naked crest to her naked lower half.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as Ginny as put her hands around him.

"Better than OK!" Ginny said in responds. "It was wonderful. Harry it was my first time and also I would like it if you wouldn't tell this to Ron or any of my family. They would be very angry."

"I won't, but what about you you wouldn't tell any body will you?" Harry asked in a scared voice.

Ginny took a few minutes to think about it before answering. "What about Hermione. I tell her everything and I need to someone." Ginny saw the look on Harry's face and added. "I won't tell her the details."

"Fine, but make sure she doesn't tell anyone." Harry said. Harry picked up his wristwatch and looked at the time. "OH MY GOD! It is 10:30, we are late for our classes."

They quickly got up, dropping the blanket, and got their clothes on and rapidly ran toward the door. They opened the door and ran to their opposite classes different floors. Harry went to his Transfiguration class and Ginny went to her Care of Magical Creatures class.

Later in Ginny's Charms class

Ginny was just sitting there thinking of last night.

Flash Back 

'After he kissed me I got up off the couch and he followed me. He pushed me up against the nearest wall. He pushed himself up against me and we both passionately kissed I pushed my hands all over him and he did the same. Then we both fell to the floor. He was on top of me and he was moving up and down while he kissed me over and over again.'

'Then we started strip each other. He and I were naked rolling around on the floor still passionately kissing. His hands were in my hair and my hands on his upper back. He was once again on top of me. He started to kiss my neck.'

An Hour Later

'Harry slowly got off of me and layed opposite of me. He caressed my hair and then I put my back to him and he came up from behind and held me close.'

**End Flash Back**

"Ginny… Ginny…"

Ginny looked up. Luna was calling for her. Ginny grabbed her things and left the class. They walked to the Great Hall for lunch. As she looked around the hall she caught Harry's eye. He had a huge smile on his face so Ginny smiled back. She walked up to Harry sat in the seat next him. After about two minutes staring at each other they got up and headed back to the Room of Requirement.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Out

Harry and Ginny left the Room of Requirement holding hands. They went to the Gryffindor common room, but before they went in they let go of each other's hands. "Mimbulus mimbletonia." Harry said to the portrait. It opened and they stepped inside.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny. "You both weren't at Supper last night and then you both weren't at lunch today."

"Er… We were… in the Room of Requirement… Studying. The common room was so noisy that we decided to go in the Room and it was so quiet that we decided to go again to day for the our other homework." Ginny said to Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione can I talk to you in the girls' dormitory for a second." Ginny said this while looking at Harry.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up the stairs to Ginny's bed.

"I need to tell you something." Ginny said to Hermione.

"So what were you really doing?" Ron asked Harry.

"I wasn't doing anything just homework. Really Ron that is all I was doing. Harry said with a serious expression on his face.

'Ok I believe you, but what about Ginny did she do her homework?" Ron asked Harry while trying to look into his eyes.

"Yea… She finished her homework before I did." Harry explained. "Then she picked a book and started to read until I was finished with mine. Then we headed back around mid-night."

Harry and Ron stopped talking about him and Ginny and started to talk about Quidditch. Ron was doing all the talking and Harry was thinking about what they did that day in the Room of Requirement.

**Flash Back**

'I pushed her in the Room of Requirement and we started to strip each others clothes off again like the night before. Before we went onto the floor I conjured a blanket for us both. Then I layed her on the floor and I got on top of her. I put my hands through her hair and I started to say things like I love you and you are my first. Then I kissed her neck and went a little lower…'

A Hour Later

'We started to get dressed again and I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes and we left holding hands.'

**End Flash Back**

"Harry… Harry… Are you listening to me?" Ron said in Harry's ear.

"Yea… I just was thinking." Harry said to cover up what he was really was thinking.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I did IT with HARRY!" Ginny said in a whisper. "We went it to the Room of Requirement to do our homework and he kissed me and we had SEX!"

Hermione was in awe. Hermione still hadn't done it her, yet. "You slept with HARRY!" You are only 14 years old and he is only 15 years old."

"I can't and won't tell you the details, but you have to promise not to tell Ron or anyone else." Ginny explained. "I promised Harry I would only tell you and that you would not tell anyone else."

"Ok, but I want to talk to Harry about this ok." Hermione stated and got up and headed down the stairs. "Harry can I have a word please." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm very tightly and pulled him a side. Once they were out of earshot Hermione began. "You bedded her! Harry how could you de-flower a girl of that age? You took advantage of her that is what you did."

"It was my first time too. And it just happened, but I don't regret it. I love Ginny! I always have. You can't change what has happened so don't try to pretend it didn't happened between me and Ginny!" Harry finished stating.

"What happened with you and Ginny?" Ron said as he came up from behind Hermione.

Ginny was just ways away listening. She had turned bright red and came toward Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "We…we… decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Ginny said looking into Ron's eyes.

"Oh, I guess that is ok. Anything else I should know about?" Ron turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Nope!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

Ron looked at the two then walked away. Hermione looked at them in disapproval. Then after a while of staring she walked out of the common room talking to her like always. Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Harry took Ginny in his arms held her close like they did the first time they did IT!

**There is a sequel to this story called Ron's Discovery **


End file.
